U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,717, which issued in the name of Jamzadeh et al. on Sep. 29, 1992, discloses an electrostatographic image reproduction system. This system allows a variety of sizes of prints to be made utilizing a single large receiving sheet. The receiving sheet is large enough to receive one image of the largest size or an array of smaller sized images. A receiving sheet with smaller images is cut to size after image transfer.
A problem occurs if the images on the receiving sheet are askew relative to the edges of the receiving sheet. The problem is that if there are to be no borders in the finished image the cutter will cut off part of the skewed image and also leave a border on part of the edges of the image. If the finished image is to have borders, these borders will not be of uniform width. This results in degraded image quality because the edges of the image are not parallel with the respective edges of the receiver sheet on which the image is located.